The continuous expansion of underground power transmission and telecommunication networks increases the need of having more access points for wire connections and also locations for installing electronic equipments or other equipments associated with these networks. However, providing these new access points can be challenging in terms of the availability of space, especially in dense urban regions where new access points in the form of aboveground cabinets may not always be acceptable because they create new obstacles or require permissions from the owners of the property where these cabinets are installed. The manufacturing costs for these cabinets and the costs associated with their installation may also represent a challenge, especially when a large number of these cabinets are needed.
To alleviate at least some of the above-mentioned needs, the present concept provides a service cabinet designed to be easily installed around a utility pole, for instance a lamp post, that is either existing or is newly installed along with the service cabinet.